comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-04-22 Girl Talk
Early morning in the New York's Central Park and the sky is clear. Not a cloud mars the blue that seems to be drawn over the world like some warm blanket granted from on high. The sun's creeping up over the horizon, casting a myriad shade of colors off in the distance. Most of the city isn't given this gift, the many skyscrapers break up the tableau. But here, on the green, it's a beautiful sight. That is mostly unnoticed by the people there anyways. "Nobody, in the history of the world, has ever thought this was fun." Were the words that came from the mouth of Alexander Aaron as he caught the Frisbee. Standing there on the grassy hillock that overlooks one of the many lakes in Central Park. His smile, despite his words, is wry and amused even as he tosses the frisbee back to his roommate. That roommate grins as he catches the yellow disc and swirls it on the end of one finger. "C'mon, man. The Ultimate contest thing is next week." He steps to the side and /fwings/ the Frisbee back, "Gotta get in shape." "Pfft," Linda Danvers is in New York City this morning. She may be spending time out at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, but she has commitments here still. She has to finish her commissioned art pieces and get them delivered on time...even if that means staying up all night working on them. Good thing she has a lot of endurance. So she got done her pieces and delivered them (using her van), then parked the van, paid her bills, and is taking a walk in the park before heading back upstate. Delivering statues would be so much easier if she could just pick them up and fly them to where they go...but letting people see Linda being super would be bad for her private life. No amount of sunshine and heavenly clarity can uplift the appearance of some. One example is another resident of the Xavier school who happens to be a figure of some notoriety of late. The silver and sapphire clad adopted daughter of Emma Frost and Logan, Laura Kinney, is out for a stroll dressed to her nines. A few other strollers avoid her path mistaking her typical dour expression for a mood, alas her outlook seldom differs. A pair of buds are in her ears tied to her Frostphone where the screen shows her to be listening to Swamp Song by Tool. A typical day in the park. Maybe she can catch a mugger or three? The frisbee is caught and Alexander flips it around, affecting a twisted sardonic half-smirk at his roommate, Mort. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not going to be a thing for me." He takes a moment to pull off his Yankees hat and try to push his hair back under the cap as he resettles it. "No offense." The Frisbee is tossed back. "Lame," Mort's smile is a little more amused even as he scritches at his four day old beard and adds, "You know how it'll be for me? Only guy there without the support of his buddy. Sad, man. I'll be all..." He catches the frisbee and spins around, /winging/ it hard back at Alexander as he adds, "No no, he hates me apparently. Yeah. I know. Hard to believe, nice guy like me. He must be a huge jerk." Which then Alexander snerks and catches the frisbee then tosses it back. "Dork." He reaches down for his backpack and slings it over his shoulder, "I'll catch up with you later. I should hit by the library when it opens?" "On a Sunday? Madness." "Seeya." "Ok, seeya." With that, the youthful Olympian starts towards the sidewalk, his steps carrying him towards Linda even as for a moment distantly he espies Laura who likely cuts a curious silhouette in that ensemble. Linda notes Laura and pauses...Gabby did mention having a clone older sister. That looks just like Gabby in an older version. She heads towards Laura, perhaps she should introduce herself. Linda says in introduction, "Excuse me miss, you look like someone I know. Do you happen to have a talkative little sister named Gabby?" Laura pauses in her stride when Linda addresses her. This was unexpected, and she peers at the girl blankly for a moment before removing her earbuds. They were barely audible, but when your hearing is as sharp as hers it isn't necessary to crank it up. Laura nods after a moment and replies in a deadpan monotone,"Yes. Gabrielle." Footsteps quiet on the sidewalk, the young man adjusts his sweat shirt with one hand and then his hat in the same motion, perhaps sub-consciously concerned with strolling past the two young women ahead who seem to know each other. Then the backpack shifts with a roll of his shoulder while he draws closer. But there's something about the one gal with the earphones as she draws them free. Something in the past, perhaps a shared acquaintance, or that one gal near Grants' Gym? That might be it. But whatever it is he'll step up and then pause a few steps away from them, polite distance, trying not to be too much the creeper as he pauses. Blue eyes shifting between each of them he offers a small smile and then says, "Um, hello." Concise, uncomfortable, telling. Perfect execution, Alexander. Linda says to Laura, "I saw her yesterday, upstate. We were discussing her learning how to repair things. She seems bright and friendly." Linda looks up at the young man. She seems strangely sad, her dark blue eyes filled with too many memories. She replies, "Hello yourself." Laura swivels her own wide and emerald hues towards the man approaching, feeling his eyes upon her almost as soon as he addresses. To this, she replies in simple curt fashion,"Yes?" There is no altering of tone indicating annoyance or the like. It is a simple bland utterance, much like her earlier. Laura's eyes shift back to Linda in short fashion without a blink, her posture stiff and stock straight betraying nary emotion nor tell. She replies to her in turn, perhaps ironically,"Yes, she is quite vibrant." For a moment Alexander looks between the two of them, one eyebrow lifting a bit as he considers the idea of mentioning the subtle resemblance. He holds up a hand as if to make a point, but then he considers Linda as well and the fact that he heard her mentioning that Laura seemed familiar to her as well. The likelihood of him coming across as anything but a creep mentioning, 'oh hey you sort of look like this gal I know,' suddenly seems entirely too low. So he then just shakes his head at the two of them and stuffs his hands back into his jeans then says, "Sorry, honest mistake." Probably just a resemblance. He gives a nod to them tinged with the smile in passing and heads on his way. Linda frowns after the younger man, "I think that was possibly the worst pick up attempt I have ever seen." Laura follows Linda's gaze, her brows knitting a touch as she considers the observation of the other for a moment. Her own reply is,"I don't think that's what it was." From Alex's back, her emerald gaze shifts back to Linda. A sniff is betrayed by a subtle twitch of her nose and Laura offers,"You've been to the mansion." Linda sighs, "Perhaps...I seem to have the worst luck in figuring out guys." She responds to the question, "Just recently. I am taking some...refresher courses in how to use some...talents that I used to use but had ceased practicing until lately." Laura hrms at this, her brow smoothing over as she admits in a more candid fashion, a departure from the previous,"I don't bother." Linda frowns, "With men or with classes?" The statement could bean either or both. Laura could as easily have been replying to both, having likely the worst attendance record of any of the actual students, but she doesn't go that route. Instead she specifies,"With men." Linda sighs, "I can understand that. I have been kind of hiding away for a couple of years, but I LIKE men, I just have the worst luck with them. Sometimes, it does not seem worth the bother." Buzz and Comet and Dick and Clark...her luck with men seems universally bad, at least in the long term. Laura doesn't reply initially as she listens to Linda. She watches her for a moment after as well, then admits in the worst understatement ever,"I had pretty bad luck too." Linda commiserates, "There are good and bad people in any group. The trick is to tell which is which early on...that can be hard. I would offer you a drink, but I do not drink any more and you look too young." Laura actually smirks at this point, and replies somewhat bluntly,"I only drink at the mansion." Perhaps an admission of her awareness of her appearance? Linda says, "Well, it was nice to meet you. I will probably have to head back to the mansion. I need to train a bit." Laura nods curtly to Linda at this, then looks around briefly before observing,"I likely should as well." "If you need a lift to the Mansion, I can take you," offers Linda. Laura smiles briefly, then replies,"No thank you. I will likely see you there." With that, Laura heads back up the sidewalk.